1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a feature for a pop target game which indicates which one of two contestants first completes knocking his assigned targets off the game's horizontal members. In the game, two contestants compete against each other in knocking off targets, with one swing-down target assigned to each contestant as the last target to be hit by that contestant. The end of game feature positively locks in one position whenever the first contestant strikes his final swing-down target prior to the second contestant striking his final swing-down target, thus locking out the second contestant. Alternately, the feature positively locks in a second position whenever the second contestant strikes his final swing-down target prior to the first contestant striking his final swing-down target, thus locking out the first contestant. The position of the feature at the end of the game indicates which contestant won the game by being the first contestant to strike his final swing-down target.
2. The Prior Art
Features for indicating which one of two contestants first hit a target are not new. However, prior art features are not designed for use by younger children. Younger children do not have accurate enough aim to hit small targets such as provided in some features. One such feature is U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,712 where the competitors must maintain a stream of water on a switch located within a small mouth-shaped opening.
Also, younger children are not able to throw a projectile very hard and, therefore, could not strike targets such as those revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,454 with sufficient force to lock out the other player.
Finally, complex games such as revealed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,185,628 and 2,957,693 would be expensive to purchase, could be broken by younger children, and possibly would be dangerous for use by younger children.
The present invention overcomes these prior art problems by providing a simple mechanical feature for indicating which one of two contestants first hits a target. The present invention employs large targets which can be struck by younger children, and the feature can be operated by a impact as weak as that of a rubber band. Because of the simplicity of the present invention, it is inexpensive, is not easily broken and does not present a danger to younger users.
3. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application constitutes an improvement over patent application Ser. No. 07/745,545 Pat. No. 5,180,170 filed on Aug. 15, 1991 for a "Microswitch Activating Device For Fishing Game Apparatus" by the inventor of the present invention and an improvement over patent application Ser. No. 07/835,367, pending filed on Feb. 14, 1992 for a "Fastener For Holding An Object Against The Side Of A Pipe" by the inventor of the present invention.